Heaven's On fire
by bahamut
Summary: He came from another world on black raven's wings, mysterious in his way. Her eyes glistened as they cast over his sky blue form that seemed to fade away into the night. She needed him and yet she had never met him- her raven of the night. (A crossover wi


**Chapter One- A New World**

The Saraphan Lord, the Hylden General stood tall over them keen in his superiority. His golden armor glinted in the pail yellow light that misted and swirled around them like luminescent fog. His eyes slanted in angry surprise and green fire danced about his head like a forge, as a new enemy, his ancient enemy Janos Audron appeared before him in a flash of sky blue. "You?"

"Yes, your prisoner you used to create your evil plans." The ancient vampire flexed him cloven hands and pulled back his raven wings in anger and intimidation.

"What could be more righteous then to take your freedom and our revenge from the same source? Tortured eons are too good for you vampire."

Janos' golden eyes narrowed in rage as he eyed a member of his race's ancient enemy, the Hylden. "But not for you Hylden, return to the demon dimension in which you belong!"

The Hylden General clinched his teeth and swung his white knuckled fist in a downward arc. "And by what right curse-ed one did you banish us to that place of evil?"

Janos' sky blue skin flushed red at his face and his graying black hair swung down in his eyes as spittle misted the air from his black lips. "By what right did you lay on us the curse that drove us from the light and made us predators of humankind?"

The general smirked out and answer, "It was justice for our banishment from the world! You can see what it has made of our once fair race…"

Janos interrupted in anger. "I see you have taken you true form at last."

Rage over came him, he had heard enough of the vampire's righteous prattle. "Then go, and see what it makes of you!"

"Kain," Janos exclaimed as pain wracked his body from the Saraphan Lord's crushing blows that brought him to his knees. "The sword!"

They advanced on each other but the battle was short, the victor chosen almost instantly. The Saraphan Lord held the vampire above him, above that malfunctioning portal. "I sentence you to the hell of your own making, a prisoner for all time."

He fell through that mist the portal swirling around him, Kain was all that remained now as the soul hope of the world to drive the Hylden back to where they belong. "No, Kain!"

His surroundings whirled sickeningly around him, and he felt as though he fell for miles. Fierce wind tore black feathers from his broken wings that struggled in vain to slow his fall. Below him conifers strained towards the heavens waiting to catch him with their blade like limbs.

He fell crashing through the trees, his blood coursing from his wounds like tiny rivers. Landing hard, he felt the bones of his forearms and ribs crack loudly under the pressure of his descent, and here alone he would suffer like always.

The black claws that tipped his fingers and his cloven man shaped feet where broken and cracked, a testament to what his heart was like- broken.

Days passed, and he languished there coated with clotted blood- his only company the ants that crawled over him biting and chewing on his ragged flesh.

And then he heard it, a godsend- humans walked these alpine woods. They came near, a man and his son a young man in his late teens- lumberjacks both of them.

"By the heavens, an angel?!" the son cried out as he stumbled absentmindedly over Janos' ruined form. "Father, come quickly!"

All he needed to do was to reach out and feed to be restored, healed without a mark. The father knelt down, he was so vulnerable so easy to catch and to kill and then he would discover where he was- for surly he was not where the Hylden had intended him to go.

His arms sprang lightning quick outward, like a snake, his sharp yet broken claws digging deeply into the man's flesh as he pulled him near. He could hear the man's heartbeat quicken as he sunk his razor like teeth into his neck savoring the sweet vermillion liquid that washed his mouth and cooled his hunger.

He could feel his bones straighten and set perfectly and his flesh knit. His eyes rolled back as he savored the blood- life giving blood- as he bled the man dry.

Slowly he rose to his feet, his body ached, and he groaned in protest. The young man had fled. And in the undergrowth he heard cries and the sent of spilt blood.

He stole toward the place and watched silently from the trees and shrubs that hid him. Before him lizard-like humanoids with large snouts and teeth pettruding from their under bites raided the young man's corpse of his valuables, and finally ate his flesh like dogs.

He turned from them, leaving quietly. He would have to find his meal else where as well as his answers, for he knew he hadn't the strength to fight.

From a clearing his eyes caught hold of a castle in the east, and under it a quant little city. Reptiles with wings flew through the air here and lit in the midst of the city's bazaar. He marveled at the majestic creatures, how noble and pure they look and noted the riders that rode valiantly on their backs. And he wondered could he at last find peace here? He had lived too long to naively believe that humans with their racist attitudes would ever accept him. But if he were to live here forever, perhaps he could create a new race like he had on Nosgoth and claim a piece of this land to call their own. A place they could govern themselves and at last be free of persecution.

But the creation of his new race would start there, in that city. They would hunt him as they always had this much he knew. Before all of this creation he would find his answers to where he was and to whom this kingdom paid fealty too.

You know with a game series like as good as Drakan you'd think there would be more stories here, same with the BloodRayne series that's a great pair of games and there isn't even a single story dedicated to her hijenks! Oh well, this starts at the end of Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. Janos Audron is the creator of a race of vampires that originated from angelic beings that were cursed with the blood thurst, sterility, and immortality. To continue their blood line they passed on the "Dark Gift" (the curse and genetics of the ancients- the angelic race) to humans. Unlike normal vampires, they have shadows, can enter a person's home uninvited, have souls, their hearts beat, and their lungs breathe. For all intents and purposes they are alive, not undead. They have none of the other vampire's weaknesses, like garlic. However water- normal water- is deadly to them. Blood Omen One says that sunlight weakens fledgling vampires, while Soul Reaver 1, another game in the series says it's deadly to fledglings. Adult vampires are immune to sunlight, and can go out in it with joy. And Nosgoth is the home world of Legacy of Kain, with Janos Audron being the oldest vampire to have ever lived and last of the ancients.


End file.
